Perchance
by Aspirator
Summary: You'd think, with all the coincidences fate has thrown at them, that they'd become lovers - or at least best friends by now. But no, fate had been a little too subtle, and they had been a little too clueless.
1. The Other Side of the Street

**Perchance**

_You'd think, with all the coincidences fate has thrown at them, that they'd become lovers - or at least best friends by now. But no, fate had been a little too subtle, and they had been a little too clueless. This is a documentary/collection of all their chance meetings._

Cardcaptor Sakura disclaimed for entire story.

* * *

><p><strong>1: The Other Side of the Street<strong>

_( TheWanderlust )_

* * *

><p>"Hold my poodle!"<p>

Sakura Kinomoto took a bewildered step back as a homemade poodle basket, including the poodle, was shoved in her arms.

There were two positive thoughts on her mind at this very moment.

First, it was a good thing she played tennis and have nice reflexes, for she caught the basket just in time - and if she didn't, well, she wouldn't be a witness of her best friend's wrath. She'd be the victim.

Second, she still couldn't figure out a good reason why she was out in the neightborhood streets replaying a movie scene when she could've been inside watching the movie, but then again, at least they were in wigs and costumes. Therefore, nobody could recognize them.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji? Who's that third girl?"

"I don't kno- wait is that- MEILING LI?"

Okay, maybe not.

Well, at least she was only in the fifth grade, right?

* * *

><p>While Sakura Kinomoto was standing around in a costume made by Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li was riding his new metallic green bike to her side of the neighborhood. To him, though, it was the "poorer side" - you know, the average-family-home side. His side, of course, was the brick-mansion-four-car-garage side of the neighborhood.<p>

But it wasn't "which-side-of-the-neighorhood-did-Syaoran-live-in" that was in his thoughts right then, no, it was the strange trio with wigs and weird fashion sense standing in the middle of the road.

They looked awfully familiar. Might've gone to his school perhaps - they did live in the same neighborhood.

That girl on the side - holding the purple, frilly, basket thing? Yeah, that girl - has green eyes, Syaoran noted.

He has a thing for green eyes, and well, he'd check out every girl with green eyes. He has been for the past two months or so - or ever since puberty started for him. He was very particular for no apparent reason. They had to be just green - not greenish blue, or copper with a green tint, or one of those green eyes that sometimes turn silver - no, just green.

Hers was a very nice shade of green.

As he pedaled closer to the trio, he checked that one girl out. What? He was a hormone driven eleven - almost twelve- year old teenager. That girl didn't seem very special though, but then again, he couldn't really tell with all her - uh...what was she wearing, anyway? He hoped she doesn't wear that on a normal basis.

Syaoran turned to his friend, Takashi, who was just a few fifty meters or so behind him. He stopped to wait.

Just as Takashi caught up, he asked, "do you know them?" he nodded his head to the odd trio.

Takashi stared for a moment, then realization dawned on his face and he said, "Hey, isn't -"

But he was cut off by a loud boyish voice from the opposite end of the street, "Hey, isn't that Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji? Who's that third girl?"

Syaoran frowned, he hadn't noticed the group of boys skateboarding from the opposite direction. He couldn't tell if the boys were bullying the girls, failing at flirting, or being obnoxious. Either way, he hoped he didn't have to interfere and stop some sort of fight.

When the boys continued talking amongst themselves, and the odd trio - especially that one green eyed girl - scrambled in their house in embarrassment, he decided it wasn't his business.

Syaoran and buddy Takashi exchanged shrugs and took off down the street.

Their lives went on, and Syaoran latter found out that this forgotten little memory proved well as blackmail.

* * *

><p>The amount of time the meeting lasted: 5.0103 minutes.<p>

The amount of time Sakura thought about meeting: 8.97605 minutes. (Mostly hyperventilating about whether or not she'll see them at school, really)

The amount of time Syaoran thought about meeting: 5.0103 minutes.


	2. The Other Side of the Hall

**The Other Side of the Hall.**

_( TheWanderlust )_

* * *

><p>It was on the day of November 3, in Syaoran's sixth grade year, that they met again. Well, sort of.<p>

Though they haven't realized it, but both had moved on to the same middle school - then again, it made sense. They lived in the same neighborhood! By the way, they didn't know that either. (Syaoran didn't care enough to connect the dots. It was a trio of random girls. Would YOU have suddenly started investigating 476 Lilac Dr.?) It could've been the first thing they knew about each other...but no matter, the past is the past.

Another one of fate's "coincidences" the two future lovers didn't know was that they had fourth period in classrooms across from each other. It was strange that for the past two months or so, they haven't bumped into or seen one another. They might've, in the sense of a tussle of auburn locks pushing down the crowded hallway, or a contagious laugh from behind. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough.

Today, though, fate promised that things are going to be different.

It was one of those days with those useless monthly fire drills that'll get any middle school student happily skipping out of class. Especially sixth graders, for elementary schools didn't have monthly fire drills, and middle schools didn't have recess.

So of course, once the ear popping alarm sounded, every sixth grader jumped out of their seats and rushed out the door.

Syaoran was one of those sixth graders, except for the fact that he was a lot more calmer than others. Then again, he was chill person in general - it was his style to be calm. He strode out the door next to last with his new friend, Blaise. Odd name, and odd personality, that guy.

Just in time, too, for Sakura Kinomoto (he didn't know it was her, of course, she was just a random pretty girl from the other side of the hallway) had just walked out of _her_ classroom with _her_ new friend, Sarah. A...very normal name. But don't be fooled, she's a very interesting girl, too.

Syaoran wasn't sure what made him look up. Maybe it was the interesting topic that Blaise was very intensely elaborating on that Syaoran had no interest in, or maybe it was fate. Whatever it was, it made her look up too.

For a second - or maybe a few minutes or so - their eyes locked. Although their brains might've paused for a moment, the whole world hadn't. For some strange reason unknown to men, women, or transvestites, life went on and their legs kept moving.

Honestly, if they'd just stop and stare at each other, it would've been more dramatic.

But for sixth grade, and the second chance meeting they had, fate had decided that that was enough.

Syaoran turned to tell Blaise that he didn't know what the hell condoms were and didn't care to, while Sarah's very loud squealing and "like OMG, right Sakura?" turned Sakura's attention away too.

And that was the end of that, for the rest of sixth grade year. Sad, really. If you think about it though, love in the sixth grade? Bah humbug.

* * *

><p>Amount of time meeting lasted: approx. 2.876 minutes.<p>

Amount of time Sakura thought about said meeting: 0.015 minutes.

Amount of time Syaoran thought about said meeting: 3.486 minutes.


	3. The Other Side of the Desk

**The Other Side of the Desk**

_( TheWanderlust )_

* * *

><p>So twenty years later, they married and had a happily ever after with a few wailing children that grew up to be hunkybeautiful teenagers that think they're being rebellious but was exactly like their parents when they were young.

Oh sorry was I moving too fast? Well, I was hoping Syaorakura (shut up, I tried) would move faster. Make children.

So I can stalk them too.

...

Moving on...

It's first year in high school. We're all excited for Sakura because her boobs grew.

Too bad Syaoran didn't notice. But, you see, he's been in the same school with her since fifth grade and he doesn't know her name. How pathetic is that? I mean, the love of your life, THIS close, and you don't even know her name!

Oh fate, can't you just shove them in a elevator and have it stop working for, I don't know, ten years, so they can come out with five babies?

I'm not a pedophile, I just talk about children a lot because their children will look really cute.

But fate does take a big step because they're FINALLY in the same class. Standing ovation, anyone?

Now that Syaoran Li has learned the name of his future love, you'd expect him to notice her, you know, beauty and green eyes, and become best friends and realize how awesome- yeah no, she's just another classmate.

Then came one fateful, beautiful, sunny day where Syaoran and Sakura are lab partners.

Syaoran Li moves to Sakura's desk because it's a gentlemanly thing, and he's a very nice gentleman. And that he just got kicked out of his seat by his best friend. But mostly because he's a gentleman.

When he sits down next to her, the first thing he noticed was that she lost her lab paper. It wasn't really a discreet thing. Not discreet at all actually - she's sort of freaking out silently while shuffling all her papers around and looking under her stack of papers and folders and binders. He watches as she looks in her pencil pouch (which is really silly, by the way) and lifts her pencil up along with her eraser (again, very silly), then shoots him an apologetic smile.

He smiles politely back (not that he wasn't already smile-laughing at her silliness) and nods at the floor next to her feet.

She looks down also - lo and behold, there's her lab paper. That lab partner of hers is magic, isn't he?

He awkwardly shuffles the lab equipment around as Sakura grabs the runaway piece of paper.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Was the first words she said to him. The first words between them, really.

Syaoran shrugged and replied, "everyone does it."

She smiles thankfully at his reassurance. Good first impression for Sakura? Check. For Syaoran? Uh...

So they went on with their lab. They didn't talk much...mostly just basked in each other's awesomeness.

There were occasional screw ups for Sakura, but don't worry, magical lab partner of hers to the rescue.

A few more embarrassed laughs, and tiny "oops". A few more reassuring chuckles that turned to playful eye rolling.

But nothing solid enough to leave an impression on each other for them to want to suddenly become best friends. (It was close though, for Syaoran. He found her a little silly, a touch of cute, and a sprinkle of beauty.)

Too bad, right? Well there's the rest of high school.

And college. But college isn't assigned according to neighborhoods, and based on their...intellectual differences...well let's just hope they become friends before college.

* * *

><p>(AN: this started out as a ramble and didn't really go into it like I usually do. Sorry guys! I'm really hyper right now. If you like the style of writing at the beginning - or if you don't -, review and tell me!)


	4. The Other Side of the Dance Floor

**The Other Side of the Dance Floor**

_TheWanderlust_

* * *

><p>The eighth grade dance was huge.<p>

Well, for middle school that is.

The girls fussing about their dresses, going on a few twenty or so shopping sprees together, and checking out which guys are acceptable.

The guys looking for dates, trying to find a good tuxedo, and wondering if they should go at all.

Syaoran Li in particular - single, by the way - is one all the girls want. Most popular and friendly guy in school. He's got the smarts and the looks - quite athletic too. As the dance approaches, he's got asked out by some brave, desperate girls. However, he preferred going alone. No responsibilities or girl drama or anything.

Sakura Kinomoto on the other hand...she's not quite the hottest girl in school - I'd say she was pretty, but you know, guys look at boobs. And well, she's a 32 B. (shh!) She's not quite the most popular either. She's not popular at all, actually, she's got a few close friends, and that's all she needs, she thinks.

She's right of course. She's going to the dance with close friend Josh Raymond. (He's really cool - totally deserving of Sakura. Did you know how he asked her? He went to her house with flowers and asked her dad's permission first! Isn't that so cute? AND his brother is friends with Touya. That was the one boy Touya would let Sakura go with anywhere.)

So Syaoran and Sakura didn't know what to expect that night.

Syaoran had something in mind. Mostly along the lines of, "live like it's going to be your last night" Syaoran-version.

Sakura just thought she'd dance some with friends, dance one slow one with Josh, and mostly eat that night.

However, fate wanted something specific; it was siding with Syaoran, and less with Sakura. Way less.

At 8:01 exactly, Syaoran Li arrived in a tuxedo, looking hot for a thirteen year old. (Almost fourteen)

At 8:13, Sakura Kinomoto arrived with Josh Raymond. (If it hadn't been for josh, she would've been way later. And if I hadn't known Syaoran was going to end up with Sakura, I'd say Josh and Sakura would make a cute pair.)

So as Sakura walked down the grand red carpet, her simple but elegant green dress catching a few, "oohs" and "cute dress!" and "see? I knew it would look beautiful on you."

Hand in hand with Josh, Sakura made her grand entrance. Half the student body turned and judged. That's alright though, because they thought Sakura and Josh were both cute individually and made a cute couple together.

Too bad Syaoran was in the bathroom at the moment - but that's alright. He'll see her later. You'll see.

It was the sixth party song - the teachers wanted to start with a bang - and the third since Sakura came in.

Sakura was taking a break. Not that she was tired, no, she just thought the chocolate covered strawberries looked REALLY good.

Just as she grabbed her third strawberry and a few Cheetos, a voice spoke from behind her, "well that's rare. A girl eating so much in public."

Sakura turned around in surprise, "Josh?"

There was a laugh, "no."

It was Syaoran. Now that was embarrassing, mistaking the most popular boy in school for her date.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Oh, uhm, it's really good." She pointed to the food. For a second there, she felt like some kind of commercial.

Syaoran stepped up next to her, laughing, "Yeah, I can tell." Instead of taking anything though, he just stood next to her with his hands in his pockets.

Feeling awkward being the only one eating, Sakura put her plate down and wiped her mouth. Not knowing what to say, she settled with, "Did you...want something?"

Syaoran scratched the back of his head, "I...don't know...just..." he shrugged.

Sakura nodded, not really understanding.

He then looked pointedly at a couple of girls behind them on the dance floor. A couple of girls who were whispering amongst themselves, looking at Syaoran, then giggling, then shoving each other, then glaring at Sakura, and so on.

It took a while, but finally Sakura let out a small "oh!" and an embarrassed, "I knew that" laugh.

Syaoran explained, "you're the only who hasn't - I mean, you seem really cool..."

Sakura smiled, "uhm, thanks, I guess?"

"Your welcome." Syaoran smiled politely back. Then added, "I guess," with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura laughed. You gotta hand it to him, Syaoran sure is charming.

There was an awkward pause then Syaoran spoke up again, "You're Sakura, right? You were in my science class last year."

She was surprised he knew her name. "Yeah, yeah! We were lab partners once."

"You still bad at science?"

Sakura laughed, then turned serious and nodded sadly, "yes."

Syaoran chuckled at her expressions. "So...I, uhm,"

Sakura cocked her head to the side questionably.

"Do you want to-" Syaoran gestured to the dance floor, but his one and only audience was being distracted by her date. His arms dropped, and he muttered a small, "...nevermind."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to steal her away for a while, do you mind?" Josh asked courteously.

Syaoran liked Josh, he was a cool kid, and so he nodded, "Yeah, sure, go ahead, she's all yours."

Sakura being all Josh's wasn't for Syaoran to decide, and judging by the way she looked back and forth between the two boys, she wasn't really all Josh's.

As she and Josh danced the slow song, Sakura still couldn't quite grasp the fact that the most popular boy in school, Syaoran Li, just talked to her.

And as Syaoran left the dance early, he couldn't quite grasp the fact that he failed to dance with the one girl he wanted to dance with. Syaoran Li had never failed anything.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys. I'm not quite feelin' this story anymore.<em>


End file.
